


Short and Sweet

by LucasIsCrying



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Lil fluffy, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, meremy hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasIsCrying/pseuds/LucasIsCrying
Summary: “So who finally confessed?”“It was me. I made sure to keep it short and sweet.”





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> #MichaelIsGoodAtConfessingHisFeelings2018  
> First fic, wow. This is great. Hope you enjoy!

Michael had those certain feelings for Jeremy. He already knew he was gay, and it was no surprise at all to anyone, but he never thought he’d get that fluttering feeling in his chest that just screamed, “LOVE!” When he was around Jeremy. 

One day Michael decided, “Fuck it, I’m telling Jeremy.” 

Michael and Jeremy had known each other forever and created a way to talk to each other when one of them were grounded and couldn’t go over. That’s extra information, they had phones now, they could just text each other. 

GaySlushy: Go to your window, furry.

HellaBi: IM NOT A FUCKING FURRY!

Michael waited by his window with the blinds open. A few seconds later he saw Jeremy looking out of his window over to Michael’s. He could’ve come over, he could’ve just texted him, but no, it has to be special. Michael used their way of speaking to each other through the window (It was just sign language) and said, ‘O-p-e-n-y-o-u-r-w-i-n-d-o-w’. So Jeremy opened his window, and Michael opened his. 

“What’s up?” Jeremy said loud enough for Michael to hear. 

Michael took a deep breath, “Listen here you little shit, I have feeling for you and it’s about time you acknowledged them!” He yelled. 

He noticed Jeremy’s face turn noticeably red from his pale skin. “Shit man, thanks for saying it before me!” He yelled back. 

~

Michael and Jeremy walked through the door holding hands, and Christine was the first to notice. Her eyes immediately lit up and she ran over. “So who finally confessed?” She asked.

“It was me. I made sure to keep it short and sweet.” Michael said with a proud smile. 

“You yelled, “Listen here you little shit, I have feelings for you and it’s about time you acknowledged them!” ...From the window.” Jeremy explained.

“It worked though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good job if you made it this far wow. Me and my horrible writing give you a high five! Also sorry it’s a little short. Had to keep it short and sweet. (I’m so sorry...)


End file.
